ytpguy17_ssblfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Dr. Mario
Toon Dr. Mario is the sixth character to be introduced. He is very different from The Dr. Mario in Melee. His moveset comes from various lines from brentalfloss' video Dr. Mario WITH LYRICS. Moveset Neutral B: Brightly Colored Pills Dr. Mario throws diffent colored megavitamins. This move draws similarities to the Melee version, but has some differences. Most notably is that it is the second move to use spam prevention. Dr. Mario starts out with 4 megavitamins, and he gains more over time. If B is held, he use the pills in a widespread barrage in front of him. He can hold up to ten. If he is holding 10 and holds B he throws a literal megavitamin, which is about the same size as him. It does 4 times the damage of a regular megavitamin. Also, Dr. Mario throws the megavitamins forward, as in Melee, he throws the megavitamins downward and it bounces. Move Orgin While this move highly borrows quality from the Melee version of the move, megavitamins do have a verse in the song. Brightly colored pills! They'll cure all your ills! Just as long as you have fever or the chills!This refers to the two songs choices in the original Dr. Mario, "fever" and "chill" Side B: High Fives Dr. Mario gives a "high-five" by putting his hand in the direction of the control stick. This move is very similar to Falcon Punch. However it is faster and gives less damge. It can also reflect [ http://www.ssbwiki.com/Projectiles projectiles]. This move is actually powerfull enough to use as a smash attack due to it's high knockback. Move Orgin I am Dr. Mario and I perscribe high-fives. Laughter's the best medicine so, BWAHAHA you fell down! Up B: Stethoscope Dr. Mario uses his stethoscope in a move similar to Pikmin Chain. It can grab opponents or ledges. Move Orgin I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives. I look different in this game. I lost the hat, got a coat, doctor's light, stethoscope. Down B: Crabs Dr. Mario sends out a Sidestepper. Sidesteppers can fall off ledges, and turn around if it bumps into a wall. If a sidestepper gets close enough to an opponent, it will follow the opponent horizontally. If no opponent is near the sidestepper, it will keep walking until it falls off the stage. Move Orgin While sidesteppers made thier first appearance in Mario Bros.. It has a part in the song Wait wait... I'm wrong... You have... crabs! "Side steppers closely resemble crabs" Final Smash: Diagnosis Dr. Mario puls out a magnifying glass and does a "diagnosis" on an opponent, chosen at random. Dr. Mario and the opponent do a line from the song (see below), and Dr. Mario diagnosis the opponent with Human papillomavirus (HPV), which drains the opponent's health constantly. The only "cure" is for the opponent to get KO'd. Food Items will still have the same effect, but will be useless because the damage will still be drained. Move Orgin Take off your pants. Good now let's see. Turn your head and cough. Ok, now do me! ...Please? Does it hurt to pee? No. Is it hard to see (no) I am diagnosing you with HPV. Huh? The sixth sentece is what Dr. Mario and the opponent sing, although "huh" is different depending on the character. Taunts Up: Laughs Side: Sings "I'm the finest doc by far!" Down: Sings "I am Dr. Mario and I am saving lives". Multiple 1-up Mushrooms appear on his back. Victory Poses Option 1: Fixes his tie, and holds up the box for the NES Dr. Mario game. Option 2: He is seen wearing an outfit similar to the one seen on the boxart for Super Mario All-stars. He then dances. Option 3: He does the dance from the end credits of the video Lose Pose: Slouches holding a clipboard with a dissapointed look on his face. Victory Theme His victory theme is the last few seconds of the song, not counting the results screen remix for the end credits. Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cult Category:Male Category:Dr Mario Universe Category:Defensive